The Girl Next Door
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: He isn't a pervert. He isn't even attracted to her, but something about the girl in the apartment next door calls to him. Is she just a trigger for Deja vu or does she lie in his buried past? One-Shot. AH


**Just a little story I wrote for my Writers class. Thought I'd change the names and upload it here. It is just as it says; a one-shot. Any feedback would be much appreciated :)  
I'm also sending my out my love and prayers to Boston! Such a terrible act by the human race but at the same time it's astounding to see so many people come together and help those in need.  
**

**The girl next door**

I waved as I passed her in the hall. She had her earphones in but caught my gesture out the corner of her eye. Waving back she jumped into the lift I had just vacated. I'm not a stalker but this, my morning routine, is how I catch a glimpse of her. I'm not even attracted to her but she calls to me somewhere deep down; or at least her face does. I unlocked my apartment and stepped right into the living room/ kitchen. Four bare walls encased me but I felt right at home, after all it's the only home I know.

She'd left the curtains open in her own front room giving me an unhindered view of her apartment. Her walls had been painted grey, a similar colour to her eyes, and decorated with pictures and canvases too far for me to make out. She liked to colour match when it came to her furniture; everything a bright white. I've never been a fan of white it's too bright for my liking. I like blacks and dark shades of blue but alas my apartments a rental. The landlord once frowned upon my redecorating idea; apparently dungeonesk doesn't appeal to potential tenants.

I dropped onto the sofa, landing on the television remote, bored with spying on an empty apartment. The screen lit up immediately as did the face of a young woman in the throws of passion. I raised an eyebrow as she moaned and tried to remember if I had watched this particular film last night. A lonely man has his moments of weakness, mine usually comes from racking my limited memory. Had I once been in love or lust? Obviously nothing had come to mind or XXXGirls wouldn't be taking a slice of my next pay check. I flicked through 100s of channels trying to find something decent to watch but as usual nothing was on. Restless I jumped from my seat to grab a beer. Although it doesn't jog my tattered memory; the taste causes a sense of da ja vu. Another thing I don't get often, Amnesia is a wicked mistress.

Shutting the fridge door I glanced back to her apartment some part of me hoping she was home; for once I was in luck. She kicked the door open carrying a few bags of shopping. Hefting them onto the kitchen counter she blew out a sigh of relief and stretched her fingers. I drank my beer hidden behind the blinds as I watched her go about her business putting away her purchases. She danced occasionally to the music pumping through her ear phones. Some part of my brain registered her moves and my skin prickled with remembrance. In the four years since I learnt my name and tried to build a life from scratch, only the girl next door has caused any real recognition. I was so engrossed in her life that the knock at my door startled me. Beer splattered across my new white shirt instantly staining it brown.

"Fuck." I cursed and started unbuttoned it as I opened the door "How can I help you Mrs Harris?" She lived in the apartment above Bella, the girl next door, and from what other's tell me she spies as a hobby.

"I'm warning you that if I catch you perving into Miss Swann's apartment again I'll be calling the police." I blinked; am I that obvious?

"I can assure you I'm not a pervert Mrs Harris, I was just admiring her decor."

"Your choice of channels begs to differ." She pointed her finger. I groaned forgetting I'd switched back to my earlier station "It doesn't matter what you say you were doing. I will call the police." Before I could protest my innocence she left. Hurriedly, I shut my blinds Mrs Harrison was not one to make empty threats. As I threw my sodden shirt into the washing machine I realised that if I wanted to see more of Bella; she'd have to come here. The question is; how to invite her over without making it sound like a date?


End file.
